1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus capable of recording or reproducing data on a disk-like recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as disk), and more specifically, relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and an electronic device with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus that clamps the disk between a clamper and a turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon recording or reproducing data on a disk in an electronic device with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the disk loaded into the device is mounted on a turntable, then the turntable is elevated and the disk is pushed up toward the clamper arranged to face the turntable. Thereby, the center portion of the disk is clamped via the turntable and the clamper, and the disk is revolved via a spindle motor disposed on the turntable so as to write data onto the disk or read data from the disk. At this time, if the disk is clamped in an unstable manner, the disk may vibrate, causing problems such as jumping of audio during reproduction or write error of data to the disk. In order to prevent such problems from occurring, there are demands for a disk clamping mechanism having improved resistance to vibration.
The conventional structures aimed at solving the problem are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2004-13939 and 2-118953 (patent documents 1 and 2), which disclose a structure having a magnetic body disposed on the surface of the turntable and a magnet embedded in the clamper so that the turntable and the clamper are attracted magnetically to one another to clamp the disk, and a structure for clamping the disk via the turntable and the clamper using an elastic body such as a spring.
The clamping mechanism disclosed in patent document 1 includes a leaf spring having one end fixed to a clamp arm and elastically contacted to the upper end of the clamper so as to bias the clamper constantly toward the lower direction, by which the center portion of the disk is clamped by the clamper and the turntable.
Further, the clamping mechanism disclosed in patent document 2 includes a leaf spring having both ends fixed to a clamper holder and elastically contacted to the upper end of the clamper so as to bias the clamper constantly toward the lower direction, by which the center portion of the disk is clamped by the clamper and the turntable.
However, according to the above-described structure having a magnetic body and a magnet disposed on the turntable and the clamper to magnetically attract the turntable and the clamper toward one another to thereby clamp the disk, the clamping by the magnetic attraction may become impossible and cancelled if the vibration of the disk is increased, which may cause drawbacks such as jumping of audio or falling of disk. Moreover, the above structure must have a cover member for preventing the magnet from falling from the clamper, by which the number of necessary components and the number of manufacturing steps are increased. Even further, since a magnet which is a relatively expensive component is included in the device, it is difficult to cut down the costs of the device.
Moreover, according to the electronic device with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, a leaf spring having one end fixed to the clamp arm is used for pressing the clamper, but since only one end of the leaf spring is fixed, the leaf spring tended to deform easily, making it difficult to constantly press the clamper in a uniform manner by the leaf spring, and the defective fraction of the device during the production process was high.
On the other hand, according to the electronic device with a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of patent document 2, since both ends of the leaf spring are fixed to the clamper holder via screws and the like, the leaf spring tends to apply a strong pressure when the clamper and the turntable clamp the disk, putting too much load on the spindle motor for driving the turntable, and it was troublesome to design the leaf spring to have suitable spring pressure.